


take me to emotion (I want to go all the way)

by eddiefuckinkaspbrak



Series: Checkmate [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom Richie, Dom/sub, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, sub Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/pseuds/eddiefuckinkaspbrak
Summary: Richie chuckled and opened the car, allowing Eddie to slip into the passenger seat and he climbed into the drivers side, “There is a difference between allowing some stranger to drive my car and allowing my boyfriend to drive my car.”As Richie spoke the words, Eddie froze up a little, his heart swooping as he turned to face him. “What?”Eddie’s cheeks were burning and he ducked his head down a little before he looked back up at Richie, “You called me your boyfriend,” he whispered. “You- even though we’re only just going on our first date you- you really want me to be your boyfriend?”[first date + meeting with friends]
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Checkmate [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400668
Comments: 20
Kudos: 264





	take me to emotion (I want to go all the way)

**Author's Note:**

> Part Three to my BDSM Series! Enjoy! 
> 
> Come say Hi on Tumblr @eddiefuckinkaspbrak

“Will you stop fidgeting? You look amazing,” Bill assured Eddie for what felt like the one hundredth time. Eddie looked at his reflection in the mirror, smoothing his hands over his well ironed shirt. He really wanted to make a good impression on Richie that night, he really wanted them to get along  _ outside _ of the bedroom as Eddie and Richie. Not Eddie and Went. 

He let out a resigned breath and nodded his head, his heart jumping as the buzzer from their apartment rang out throughout the living room. Eddie looked from Bill and then to the door before he swallowed and walked slowly away from the mirror and over to the buzzer box. “Hello?”

“Well hello there, Eds,” Richie’s voice spoke through the intercom. Almost instantly, Eddie relaxed, pressing his finger over the buzzer button. “You going to let me up or will you come down and grace me with your presence?” A giggle bubbled up out of Eddie’s lips and he pressed it, allowing Richie to come up the stairs, since he wasn’t quite ready yet. 

Bill gave him a thumbs up before disappearing into his room, the last thing he wanted to do was watch his best friend make out with his date in their living room. A knock on the door followed soon after and Eddie pulled it open to reveal Richie, who looked completely and utterly stunning. 

“Hi,” Eddie breathed, leaning against the door a little, looking up and down Richie’s tall frame. “Come in? I just have to put my boots on and we can go.”

Richie nodded his head, but before Eddie could move back into the apartment, a hand was wrapped around his wrist, pulling him back so his their chests were pressed right up against one another. A hand moved to cup Eddie’s cheek as Richie leaned down to seal their lips together in a soft kiss. “Sorry, couldn’t help myself.”

A blush rose up on Eddie’s cheeks and he kissed Richie back, their lips moving together softly, different from any of their previous kisses. Eddie had to remind himself that they weren’t in a scene right then; they weren’t dom and sub. They were simply, Eddie and Richie, and this was their first date. 

Not wanting to start something they weren’t going to finish, Eddie moved away from Richie and over to where his boots were sitting by the chair. He took a seat and slipped them on, lacing them up and tucking his skinny jeans into them so they looked good. Standing up, Eddie noticed that Richie was staring at him, his eyes dark. “What?” He asked. 

“Do a little twirl for me, would ya Eds? Let me see how your ass looks in those pants,” Richie breathed and Eddie shivered, swallowing before he nodded his head and turned around slowly 360 degrees, showing himself off for Richie in the best way he could. “Damn Eds. Okay grab your jacket, we better go before I drag you back to mine.”

Eddie giggled and pressed a kiss to Richie’s cheek. He laced their fingers together and headed to his door, grabbing his jacket on the way out. He called a light goodbye to Bill before closing the door, making his way to the stairs, “So, where are we going?”

Richie pursed his lips for a moment as they descended the short amount of stairs and out into the New York air. “I was thinking we could go have a nice meal together, get to know each other outside of the bedroom, what do you think about that?”

Of course, that idea had never sounded more appealing to Eddie as he nodded his head. He wanted nothing more than to get to know Richie, both personally, emotionally  _ and _ sexually. “I think that sounds like a brilliant idea,” Eddie smiled and made a move to walk down the street but Richie brought them to a stop. “What-?”

“Oh we’re not walking,” Richie moved his thumb behind them and Eddie followed the direction, his eyes landing on a very fancy car that was parked on the kerb. “This car has been sat in a garage for months, I very rarely drive it. Why don’t we take her for a spin?”

Eddie’s face broke out in a grin and he let go of Richie’s hand, walking over to the car and admiring her beauty, “This- Richie this car is beautiful,” he breathed, running his fingers over the hood, feeling the smoothness beneath his fingertips. “You’re so lucky…”

“You like cars?” Richie asked, watching Eddie as he drooled over the car. “I’ll keep that in mind. I would ask if you wanted to drive her, but that means giving you directions to the restaurant. If you want, you can drive it later?” He asked and Eddie was fast to nod his head, some of his hair falling loose and into his face. 

“Yes please, I would- I would love that very much!” Eddie grinned, clapping his hands together. “If you don’t mind of course. I know if I were you, I’d be really protective over a car like this. Wouldn’t trust just anyone to drive it.”

Richie chuckled and opened the car, allowing Eddie to slip into the passenger seat and he climbed into the drivers side, “There is a difference between allowing some stranger to drive my car and allowing my boyfriend to drive my car.” As Richie spoke the words, Eddie froze up a little, his heart swooping as he turned to face him. “What?”

Eddie’s cheeks were burning and he ducked his head down a little before he looked back up at Richie, “You called me your boyfriend,” he whispered. “You- even though we’re only just going on our first date you- you really want me to be your boyfriend?”

Blinking, Richie dropped his hands from the wheel and turning his head to face Eddie, “Do you...not want that?” He asked. “I will completely understand if you just want to keep this sexual, I just thought that after we bonded at the coffee shop and what we said the last time we were together that you-”

“I do!” Eddie interrupted Richie, reaching over to take his hand and he squeezed it tight. “You have no idea how much I want that, Richie. The second you said it my heart just...it skipped a beat. It’s been so long since I’ve felt that kind of connection with someone and I don’t want to let it slip through my fingers.”

With a smile, Richie leaned over and pressed a kiss to Eddie’s lips, softly before pulling back. “That is really good to know, Eds. Really.” He turned the car on and put it into drive. “Shall we? I don’t want to miss our reservations.” With a single nod from Eddie, they were on their way. 

The restaurant was in the fancy area of New York, a place that Eddie never would have been able to afford to eat in. Richie parked the car in the private parking lot and handed the keys to the valet before lacing his hands with Eddie’s. “This place might look fancy as hell, but don’t worry, if you want a cheeseburger they’ll make you one.”

God, the thought of having a cheeseburger made Eddie’s mouth water and he nodded his head, following Richie into the elevator and then out again on the restaurant floor. He had been right, the place was pretty fancy, but upon looking at the tables the portions seemed to be rather decent, unlike other high class restaurant establishments. He also spotted a table with the largest freaking cheeseburger he had ever seen, and Eddie knew he that that was what he was going to have. 

The waiter led them to their table in a small section of the restaurant, reserved for couples. They sat across from each other, hands laced across the table because why the fuck not, they were on a date after all. It was all a little bit surreal for Eddie, as he was convinced that day he stepped into Richie’s club that whoever he ended up with would be someone he would have a sexual relationship with. Yet, here he was, being romantic with not only the person he had been sleeping with, but the guy he had bonded with over coffee.

“What are you thinking about?” Richie asked, running his thumb over Eddie’s knuckles of their joined hands. Eddie couldn’t help but notice how perceptive Richie was to his moods and feelings. It was strange, having someone care about him so much even though they barely knew each other. That was going to change though, as Eddie wanted to know everything about Richie.

Eddie smiled, squeezing his hand, “I’m thinking about how much I want to really get to know you, and how much I want to spend as much time with you as I can.” He paused, his cheeks flushing just a little at what else he was thinking. Eddie knew that Richie would probably ask him about it, so he kept speaking. “Both outside and…inside the bedroom.”

Richie raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything the waiter arrived at their table to take their order. Since Eddie had never been to a place so fancy, he trusted Richie to order something for him, knowing he would be more familiar with the menu than he was. He might have mentioned ordering a Cheeseburger, but he didn’t want to pay a fortune for one. Once the waiter was gone, Richie turned his attention back to Eddie, “I’ve created a little monster in you, haven’t I, Eds?”

“Maybe,” Eddie shrugged his shoulders a little, a teasing smirk on his face. Maybe he just wanted to wind Richie up a little, to spice up whatever would happen in the bedroom, hopefully later that evening. “Maybe I just want to make you flustered.”

“Careful, baby,” Richie warned, his eyes darkening just a little. “If you keep going the way you are you’ll mess up my romantic plans for this evening.” Eddie tilted his head in confusion and Richie chuckled. “As much as I would love to pin you against the wall of my penthouse, since it will be, hopefully, our first time…I wanted to keep it simple. Nothing too out there, you know? Is that alright with you?”

Eddie did register that Richie was asking him if his plans were okay, but he was mainly focused on the fact that Richie wanted to take him home in the first place. He had planned it, which meant regardless of how the date went, Richie still wanted him to come home with him. Home…not the club. “You were planning on taking me back to your place? Like…your house?”

Another smile made its way onto Richie’s lips and he nodded his head, “Of course I meant my house. Did you think I would wine and dine you only to take you back to the club for a quick fuck?” He asked, tilting his head to the side and Eddie’s cheeks turned a bright red, embarrassment filling him up at the way it sounded. He made it sound like Eddie was just a cheap whore to Richie.

“No- no wait that’s not-“ Eddie rambled, some tears filling his eyes at how ridiculous he was being, but Richie squeezed his hand, shutting him up.

“Hey, it’s fine. I was only teasing you,” Richie assured him. “I believe that we are a little more than dom and sub now, don’t you? So yeah, my place…if you want?”

Oh did Eddie want to. He wanted to more than anything. He nodded his head and Richie smiled, just as their dinner arrived and the conversation moved on. For the rest of the meal they spoke about their hobbies and schooling until their drinks were done and their stomachs full. Richie called on the waiter and paid the cheque with him card before ushering Eddie up and out of the restaurant, towards his car.

The drive back to Richie’s place was comfortable, the music playing from the radio as Richie weaved his way through the traffic. He pulled into the underground parking lot of his apartment complex and parked the car, stepping out and walking around to open the door for Eddie. “Here we are.”

They made their way into the elevator, hands clasped tightly between them. Richie typed in a code on the pad, allowing the elevator to take them up to his penthouse. Their hands remained laced together until the elevator pinged at the top, the doors opening into Richie’s entrance hallway of his penthouse. “Wow…” Eddie breathed, looking around at the…homeliness of the place. He never thought that something so large and expensive would feel like a home, but Richie’s place did.

“Welcome to Casa Del Tozier. Would you like a grand tour?” Richie asked, helping Eddie remove his jacket as he toed off his shoes. Normally, Eddie would never refuse a tour of a house so…grand, but his thoughts weren’t on seeing the size of Richie’s bathtub but more on where the bedroom was.

Eddie smiled and took a step forward so they were chest to chest, and looked up at Richie through his lashes. “I mean, sure, I would love a tour but...maybe let’s start in the bedroom?” He bit down on his lip and swallowed back a whine as Richie reached up to run his thumb over it.

“This way,” Richie breathed and laced their fingers together, leading them down the corridor and into a large, open spaced, bedroom. Eddie stepped inside, his eyes roaming all over the place, but he didn’t really get a good chance to look because as soon as the door was closed behind them, Richie had him pinned against the wall, lips meeting in a hot and heavy kiss.

As they stumbled their way to the bed, clothes were removed and strewn across the floor in a trail. Eddie’s fingers tangled themselves into Richie’s hair, as Richie’s hands squeezed at his hips, letting Eddie fall back onto the bed when they reached it. Teasingly, Eddie backed up the bed, still clothed in his underwear as he watched Richie remove his pants and boxers, climbing onto the bed after him and settling between his legs.

“I think you’re still wearing too many clothes, baby,” Richie cooed into his ear, fingers playing with the waistband of Eddie’s underwear, tugging them down a little. “Not fair that I’m all naked for you and you’re still partially dressed, don’t you think?” Slowly, Eddie nodded his head in agreement and Richie pulled off his underwear, tossing them to the floor with the rest of his clothes. “You’re so sexy baby, just look at you.”

“Please,” Eddie breathed, his eyes falling closed as Richie teased his hands over the skin of his inner thighs, fingers ghosting over his cock, which was growing harder by the second, leaking with some pre-come. He tried to spread his legs open a little but Richie shook his head, grasping his knees in a firm grip to keep him still. “Please…I need you.”

Richie leaned down and closed the gap between them, kissing Eddie softer this time, prying his lips apart to deepen the kiss which was welcomed eagerly. Eddie felt as though he was on a live-wire, and each of Richie’s touches against his hot skin were the shocks. He needed him so badly. “I know baby, but remember…we wanted simple tonight, yeah? I want to make love to you.”

Eddie felt his stomach swell and he slowly nodded his head, breathing in and out evenly to try and calm himself down, just a little bit. He wanted this to last but if he kept going the way he was, he’d be coming in seconds. It was clear that Richie was also having difficulty keeping calm, and he reached over into his drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom.

Careful fingers opened Eddie up, slowly but surely. Richie started with one and worked his way up to four, stretching Eddie open and making sure he was ready for his cock. About fifteen minutes in, Eddie was whimpering, rocking back and forth on Richie’s fingers and begging for more. He  _ needed _ more.

“Alright baby,” Richie breathed, pulling his fingers out and reaching for the condom, unwrapping it carefully and sliding it on to his hard erection. Eddie licked his lips at the sight, as well as the thought of being filled with Richie’s length. “So needy…whatever am I going to do with you, hmm?”

Eddie just whimpered, and Richie seemed to take pity on him as he hooked his arms under Eddie’s knees and pushed his legs up so they were resting on Richie’s shoulders. He then grabbed a pillow and sat it underneath Eddie’s hips, making him as comfortable as possible. It may not have been his first time, but it had certainly been a while.

With Eddie’s comfort seen to, Richie took his own cock in his hand, lathering it up with plenty of lube before lining up with Eddie’s hole, pushing in gently until he had completely bottomed out. The feeling of being so full after so long make Eddie’s head spin and his fingers gripped the sheets tightly. Richie allowed him a few minutes to adjust before he was circling his hips, rocking up deeper into Eddie and extracting a deep moan from his throat.

“Oh, fuck, Richie please…” Eddie gasped out, wriggling his hips and Richie moved down, pressing a kiss to his neck and chuckling, sending vibrations all the way down Eddie’s body. “Please..” Richie didn’t need to be asked twice as he pulled out a few inches before thrusting back in, knocking the breath out of Eddie at the force. He repeated that a few times, only a few inches, before Richie pulled all the way out and slammed back into Eddie.

At that particular thrust, Eddie’s prostate was hit head on, causing his whole body to tremble and Richie to smirk. A rhythm was formed and each thrust was delivered right on Eddie’s sweet spot, driving him completely insane with need. Before he could even start to beg for more, Richie flipped them over so Eddie was on top, fingers pressing into his hips and guiding him up and down. “That’s it baby, ride my cock, that’s it. God you’re so hot baby. So sexy and all mine.”

“Yours,” Eddie panted, sweat trickling down his face from his hairline as he moved his hips up and down. “I’ll all yours. Fuck, you fill me up so well…I’ve been dreaming of this for so long.” He leaned in, pressing his lips to Richie’s and moaning into his mouth as their tongues moved in sync with one another. It was like they were made for this, that their bodies were a perfect match for each other.

Richie broke the kiss, pulling back just a little and sitting up, moving a hand between them to wrap around Eddie’s leaking erection, pumping him fast. “Not gonna last long baby. Want you to come for me. Want you to come all over my hand like a good boy. Can you do that for me?”

Nodding his head, Eddie rocked his hips up into Richie’s hand, feeling his orgasm build higher and higher with every thrust to his prostate and pump of his cock from Richie’s hand. “Y-Yes!” He gasped out as his orgasm washed over him, painting both of their stomachs in come. Richie groaned, flipping them back over as he fucked Eddie through his orgasm until he stilled, letting go himself and spilling into the condom.

“H-Holy shit,” Eddie breathed into the air as he regained some control over his breathing. Richie didn’t reply, but he let out a chuckle against the skin of his neck, smiling. “That was…fuck.”

Richie hummed, looking up at Eddie, beaming from ear to ear. “Yeah, that was…fuck.”

* * * * *

The restaurant was bustling by the time Eddie and Bill pulled into the parking lot, a whole twenty minutes later from the time they were meant to arrive at. Eddie had frantically messaged Richie three or four times, letting him know that they were on their way, but Bill had an ‘issue’ he needed to take care of. Turns out that issue was sorting his hair as it was ‘out of place’.

The second Bill stopped the car, Eddie was out and rushing into the restaurant, not even bothering to wait for his friends as he sprinted to keep up with him. He came to a stop at the entrance and the man at the front of house smiled stiffly at the two of them. “Hi I’m here with the Tozier party?”

Just like that, the moment Eddie mentioned Richie’s name, the waiter smiled and politely lead the two of them through the crowded restaurant to a more secluded and private area. He knocked on the door and stepped inside, Eddie and Bill following behind him. “The remainder of your guests, Mr Tozier.”

Eddie slipped past the waiter and smiled apologetically as he met Richie’s eyes from across the room. Richie stood up and walked around to meet him, pulling Eddie into a tight hug that lifted him off the floor just a little. They had only seen each other a few days ago, but Eddie felt as though he had lost a limb as Richie had become such a major factor in his life. So much so, they thought it was time the two of them met each other’s friends.

“Ben I am so sorry,” Eddie apologised to his close friend, who they had planned to meet outside the restaurant and walk in together. Since they had been late, however, Eddie had told him to go ahead inside, also messaging Richie to make Ben feel comfortable.

Instead of being mad, Ben just shook his head with a smile, “It’s okay Eddie. Richie and his friends introduced themselves and we’ve just been getting to know each other.” He looked over to where Bev was sitting and Eddie felt the energy spike in the room and raised an eyebrow. “Don’t worry.”

Oh Eddie wasn’t worrying anymore, not with the way Beverly was looking at Ben also. It seemed his friend had already found a place in the group, which Eddie was really happy about. He wanted their friends to get along with each other. Turning back to Richie, Eddie let Bill step forward. “Richie, this is Bill. My roommate. Bill this is Richie, my boyfriend.”

Bill blinked a few times before holding out his hand, taking Richie’s in a firm handshake. “Nice to finally meet you. Just so you know, you hurt Eddie and I’ll hurt you.”

“Bill!” Eddie hissed, nudging Bill’s side. His friend just shrugged and moved to take a seat on the other side of Ben. Richie let out a nervous laugh and Eddie glanced at him, “I am so sorry…”

Richie waved off his apology, “Don’t be Eds, Bill is your best friend, he gets to threaten me.” He cleared his throat and turned towards the table with his friends sitting. “Guys, this is Eddie. Eds, these are my friends, Mike, Stan and you know Beverly.”

Eddie smiled at them all, “Hi, nice to meet you guys finally.” He sent Bev a shy smile and she sent him a wink back in response. He knew that she wouldn’t give up the circumstances in which Eddie and Richie had become acquainted, however there was a fair chance that Bill might.

They all took a seat around the table and placed their food order, falling into light conversation with one another, learning things about the other. Shortly after their main course, after another round of drinks had appeared, Eddie felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out noticing the message was from Richie. Before he opened it, he looked over at him, realising that Richie was staring at him with dark eyes. Eddie swallowed and opened the message.

**Have I told you how sexy you look in those pants? – Richie**

A blush rose up on Eddie’s cheeks and he shakily typed out a reply. Luckily, all their friends were too engrossed in conversations with one another that they never even noticed Eddie wasn’t paying any attention to them in the slightest.

_ Not that I can say, no. – Eddie _

**Looks like I have to rectify that immediately. You look sexy in those pants. Though I think they’d look better on my bedroom floor, don’t you? – Richie**

_ Keep it in your pants, Rich. We’re with company. – Eddie _

**I’ve been thinking. I’d like to try that scene that was rudely interrupted by the removal of your blindfold again. What do you think? – Richie**

_ You want to take me to the club? – Eddie _

**No. I want to take you home. I have a room for that at my place. Richie**

**You in? – Richie**

Eddie swallowed once more and bit his lip, meeting Richie’s eyes which were full of questioning. Slowly he nodded his head and typed back the reply that would send them head first into a scene before they even left the restaurant.

_ Yes sir. – Eddie _

The second Richie read the text he was pushing his chair back from the table and standing up, offering a hand out to Eddie. “Well guys, this has been fun, but Eddie and I are going to take our leave. We will see you all for dinner at my place Friday night?” Eddie stood up with him, falling to his side as Richie placed a hand on the small of his back.

Stan raised an eyebrow, “I can’t believe you’re ditching us to go have sex. So professional of you both.” Eddie flushed at Stan’s comment and Richie just cackled, already leading the two of them to the exit.

“I can neither confirm nor deny that that is the reason, Staniel.” With a final wave, the two of them left the private room and headed to the exit. On the way, Richie passed the waiter a cheque with a smile. “That should cover the evening, keep the tip.”

The walk to the car was quiet, yet filled with tension, Eddie nibbling on his bottom lip the whole way there. They drove back to Richie’s place in silence, one of Richie’s hands on Eddie’s thigh, squeezing it tightly every few minutes. Once he was parked, Richie shut off the engine and turned to Eddie. “I want you upstairs and naked on the bed by the time I come up. Third room on the left. Don’t touch yourself. Go.”

Eddie nodded his head and scrambled out of the car and into the elevator. Richie had informed him of the code after their first night here, so he tapped it in and let it take him all the way to the penthouse. As soon as the doors opened, Eddie shot out and headed down the corridor, stopping outside the third room on the left. He swallowed and opened the door, revealing a room similar to the one at the club, except this one was more…homey and comfortable. He made quick work of shedding his clothes and sliding onto the bed on his bed, spreading his legs open as his cock lay hard between his thighs.

Richie appeared in the room over twenty minutes later, dressed in just his pants and undershirt. By that time, Eddie was breathing harsh, leaking between his thighs, and oh-so desperate. His fingers fisted the sheets of the bed as Richie crossed the room and opened a drawer, pulling out a few things and sitting them on the top before he headed over to the bed.

Glancing at the items sitting on the bed, Eddie held back a whimper, closing his eyes as he let his head fall back against the pillow. Richie chuckled above him, a hand wrapping around Eddie’s ankle and straightening his leg before Eddie felt something wrap around it. He opened his eyes, meeting Richie’s as he secured Eddie’s leg to the bedpost and turned to do the same to the other one.

“Are you going to be good for me, Eds?” Richie asked, his voice a little darker as he ran his hands up Eddie’s legs to his inner thighs and back down. “I promise if you’re good for me I’ll let you come, but first…I want to have some fun. How does that sound?”

Eddie let out a breath, his stomach swooping as Richie’s words caused a wave of arousal to flow through his body and he nodded his head, “Y-Yes sir…I’m green…” The hands that were on Eddie’s thighs moved further up, avoiding the place he desperately wanted to be touched. They skimmed up his stomach to his shoulders and then down his arms, wrapping around his wrists.

“Oh baby, I’m going to have you sobbing by the time I’m done with you,” Richie cooed into his ear, bringing Eddie’s wrists above his head before reaching back for the strap on handcuffs he had removed from the drawer. “Want you nice and still for me, baby.” He secured his wrists to the headboard and sat back between Eddie’s thighs, looking all over his tied up form. “Gorgeous.”

The last thing Richie had on the bed was a black blindfold, which he picked up and ran through his fingers. Without saying anything, he looped it around the back of Eddie’s head, and with a kiss to his lips, pulled it over his eyes to black out his vision. Immediately, Eddie shivered, pulling on his restraints a little as he rocked up off the bed. “Sir…” he breathed and Richie laughed, placing a hand on his lower stomach to push him back down against the bed.

“No no, baby, you do as I say okay? I want you to stay as still as you can for me,” Richie hummed and Eddie gasped as he felt his tongue lap over his right nipple, taking it between his teeth and tugging. A moan, followed by a whine, left Eddie’s lips and Richie pulled back to repeat the same on his left nipple. “So sensitive.”

“Sir, please…” Eddie begged, hoping it would work. Up until now, whenever Eddie begged so sweetly, Richie was quick to give in and let him have whatever he wanted. However this time, Eddie yelped as Richie brought a hand down on his inner thigh. “Fuck…”

Richie moved back, the bed dipping being the only sign that Richie was still close and Eddie tugged on the cuffs once more. “Don’t make me gag you baby. You know I love all those sweet noises that come out of your mouth, but if you’re not going to let me have my fun, I might just have to muffle them for a bit. Do you want that?”

“No, sir…” Eddie shook his head, biting down on his lip to stop himself from letting out another wave of begs and pleas. He had to be good, or Richie wouldn’t let him come, and Eddie wasn’t sure how he’d cope if Richie didn’t let him come. He felt Richie’s hands move down between his legs and stop short as his fingers wrapped around the end of the butt plug that was nestled between his cheeks. Okay, so maybe Eddie had been expecting to get a little frisky after their meet up, sue him.

“Oh baby, this is a nice surprise…” Richie hummed, tugging the toy out a little and then thrusting it back in, causing Eddie to gasp, back arching off the bed just a little. “You really are a good boy aren’t you? So eager to please me.” He moved the toy again, this time a little rougher just to make Eddie tremble a little before he pulled it out entirely.

As he had been full for the whole evening, the feeling of being empty wasn’t a welcoming one and Eddie’s hips lifted up in a plea for Richie to fill him up once more. He didn’t have to worry for long, as Richie slipped off the bed with a whispered promise of ‘be right back’ and returned moments later with a few more items from the drawer. He dipped back onto the bed, sitting between Eddie’s legs once more, leaning down to kiss his inner thighs. It was then, that Eddie felt something press against his hole, slicked in lube and push past his rim until it was settled deep inside of him. “O-Oh sir…”

“You like being full baby? You like being stuffed full with something?” RIchie asked, taking Eddie’s left nipple between his fingers and pinching it harsh. “Of course you do, you’re never satisfied unless you’re stuffed full.” He pinched the other nipple and Eddie bit down on his lip, holding back a loud moan. “Don’t hold your moans back, baby. Let me hear you.”

The moans spilled from Eddie’s lips the second Richie uttered the word, his breathing heavy as he clenched around the toy deep inside of him. Eddie had no idea what Richie had put inside him, but he couldn’t care less as long as the feeling of being full remained. “Sir, fuck, I’m so desperate for you…”

Richie hummed and Eddie felt him lean back on the bed, which caused his senses to heighten as he thought about what Richie was about to do. Before he could even say anything, the plug inside him began to vibrate slowly, moving around inside him and hitting all the right places. His whole body arched off the bed, but not far as the restraints held him in place, and he sobbed. 

The toy started to move faster and Richie reached a hand down to thrust it further into Eddie, pushing against his prostate. He could barely get any of his words out, as Richie was fucking him with the toy so hard, hitting all of his sweet spots so perfectly, that each new word was swallowed up by another moan. He was so close, his cock leaking between his thighs and aching to be touched, yet Eddie knew better than to ask Richie to touch him when they were in a scene. He wanted to be good. 

It was as though Richie could read his body like a book and just  _ know _ when Eddie was close, as when he felt he was about to tip over the edge, the toy was turned off and left buried inside him, halting all the pleasure he had been feeling in one swift move. “Sir!” He sobbed out, pulling at the cuffs. “No- please, please don’t stop.”

“Shh baby,” Richie hushed, massaging Eddie’s sides softly. Up and down, up and down. It was teasing, and it was driving Eddie insane. “You are so desperate baby, I love seeing you like this. You want to come darling?”

“Yes, yes yes please sir, please let me come. I promise I’ll be good!” Eddie begged, tears leaking out from behind the blindfold. His whole body was shaking with need, aching for Richie to touch him, to make him come and come hard. 

Richie hummed and paused for a few seconds before the toy came back to life and he continued to fuck Eddie fast and hard. After a few thrusts, a hand was wrapped around Eddie’s cock, pumping him to the rhythm of the toy, taking him higher and higher and oh so close to his peak. Yet he held off, waiting for Richie’s permission, moaning desperately and sobbing into the room. 

“Come for me, baby. Come for me.”

Eddie’s peak hit immediately after Richie’s permission, coming all over his hand as his body rocked off the bed, Richie’s hand’s riding him through his orgam by working the toy inside and pumping his cock. Gasps filled the air as Eddie came down, whole body sagging aggressively against the bed as sweat made him stick to the sheets. He whimpered as Richie removed his hand from his now placid cock, and slowly pulled the toy out of his ass. 

The cuffs around Eddie’s ankles were moved next, mixed with soft touches from Richie as he hummed through the motions. “You were so good for me baby, my good boy. Just relax and let me take care of you now okay?” Eddie could only find enough energy to nod his head, as tiredness took over and he passed out. 

When consciousness came back to him, he was no longer in Richie’s playroom, but instead in the bedroom, dressed in one of Richie’s large shirts that swamped him. Richie was sitting next to him, his fingers running up and down his arm in a way to let Eddie know he was still there when he was asleep. He turned his head, blinking up at Richie and letting out a groan, “Hi.”

“Hey,” Richie grinned, leaning down to bring Eddie into a soft kiss. “I really must have worn you out, you’ve been asleep for an hour and a half now. I cleaned you up and brought you here, much more comfortable don’t you agree?”

Eddie hummed and rolled over onto his stomach, hooking his leg over Richie’s thighs, curling into his side, “That was amazing,” he breathed, holding back a yawn. “That was exactly what I wanted, what I needed. You’re so good to me...satisfy me so well.”

“Damn, I hope so,” Richie chuckled, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s hair, running his fingers up and down Eddie’s back. “Do you want to take a bath? Clean up properly or do you want to wait until tomorrow? You do need to eat though, I made some food earlier so we should definitely do that.”

The more Richie talked about taking care of him, about making him feel safe and secure, the more Eddie’s heart swelled. As Richie stood up to head to the kitchen for food, Eddie stared after him with what he could only assume were heart eyes. They had only been seeing each other for a month and a half but Eddie was more aware of his feelings now than he had ever been about anyone else before. 

He was falling head over heels in love with Richie Tozier. 


End file.
